


Dog's days

by Gepardo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepardo/pseuds/Gepardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin had asked for comfort, and he had gotten as he asked. He was comfortable, never went hungry, nor ever want for anything…..He was also Regina’s poodle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog's days

Goldie’s routine was simple and beautiful. 

Every day, he woke up at six a.m. and started to howl until his pet human let him out into the backyard. Afterwards, he would wolf down a bowl full of meat, rice and vegetables, plus Regina’s toast and a few licks of her coffee while she wasn’t looking. At 7:30, his sitter came over. The perfect angel that was little Miss Rose French. Perfect human, would be the perfect pet human, but all his attempts to go home with her were foiled by her insistence of leaving him with Regina.

None the less, he would go on his walk with her, always forgiving her for leaving him to his horrid pet human the day before. He would greet Pongo and give that Hopper man a warning growl every time he looked at his Rose too long. Pongo understood perfectly. Goldie wasn’t sure why, but he did. They would round the closed library, and walked to Granny’s Diner. Rose would buy herself a coffee and if he felt peckish, Goldie would do the simple little trick of standing on his hind legs to gain a scone from the funny smelling waitress. 

The park was next, where he would run around while Rose read one of her odd little books. If they were in the right place, he would sit down by the chain link fence and watched the children go into a large boring building. Sometimes he let a strange little blonde girl pet his head, she was nice, and remind him of someone, but he was never sure who. 

At noon he would be taken to the florist, where Rose’s father work. He would nibbled away at little pieces Rose would offer from her lunch and then came the worse part. She would almost dragged him back to Regina’s, and if wasn’t for his bad back leg, he would do more to resist. Finishing upon his pet human’s home, he was let into the backyard by Rose, who would swiftly disappeared for his world for the rest of his day. 

Afternoon were full of missing, anger and pinning for the next morning to come. Mopping in his dog house was just about as active as he stayed. Seven p.m would come around and Regina would once again be home. She would let him in, and still spiteful, he would find the remote control of her T.V. and hide it before promptly stealing away whatever magazine she showed interest on, put it on his bed and just lay right down on it. 

Sometime after their dinner, Regina would go take a shower and Goldie would sneak into the bathroom and peeked in. For some reason this made her scream every single time. He wonder what her problem was. Humans were so strange. After that, he would go pick the best spot on her bed and go to sleep. 

There were days when a man who smelled like a forest come through a window. He didn’t care, but they would lock him out of the bedroom. That he didn’t like, so he spent the night away scratching and whining. But beyond those little odd moments, his days remind the same.

Goldie knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that something was wrong, missing, or rather strange. He just couldn’t put his paw on it, it was like a flea he couldn’t rid himself of. 

And one day, when he was specially bad mood about being left behind by Rose again, that Regina came home specially late. She didn’t open the door for him the moment she was in, and that just infuriated him further. Pawing at the doorknob, he managed to open it and pawed his way into the house. Cocking his head to the side, he sneaked upwards, hearing her talking. Cooing away with that too honeyed voice like she did whenever he came back from the groomers with his fur full of ribbons. Peeking into a room he was sure was never there before, he saw her standing over an odd wooden cage with no top. 

What odd contraption. Walking over, he yapped for her attention, and was shushed. Why, how dare she! He was about to howl when he heard a little whimper.

“Shh, its okay, Henry. It just an old fleabag…” Regina cooed away and Goldie snorted. ‘Fleabag’. He should bite her in her sleep. Tho his curiosity was grabbed and he peeked between the bars at a little bundle. It smelled funny and gabbled and whimpered. Sticking his muzzle in, he poked it with his nose, as the bundled turned, it reveal itself to be a miniture human. 

Whatever was missing in his life, Goldie was sure this wasn’t it. The tiny being, called Henry by his pet human, grabbed his nose and gurgled little spit bubbles. Another pet human that wasn’t Rose was not what he wanted, but at least this one smelled better then Regina. 


End file.
